Unexplainable
by strawberry.sparkle
Summary: Some things just can't be explained. Fortunately, Leafpool didn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Because everybody **_**knows **_**the kits are Leafpool's. Oh, and because all the people who insisted they weren't are uber-annoyed. (And because I haven't posted anything in like, a year, and I really, really wanted to write this)**

**Takes place during Sunrise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh, and Jayfeather, don't forget to be careful if you scent fresh markers near the WindClan border when you're picking up that horsetail. Who knows what WindClan would do if you were only two tail-lengths from their territory," Leafpool reminded her apprentice, slightly sarcastically.

Jayfeather hissed under his breath. _Who did Leafpool think he was? He could take care of himself._ "Stop fussing over me," he muttered just loud enough to be overheard. "I'm not a kit, and you're not my mother." _I wish I knew who my mother_ is, he thought bitterly.

Jayfeather heard Leafpool open her mouth, but closed it before she said anything. She shook her head and turned to make a poultice for Mousewhisker's cracked pads. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned to leave the den, but before he could exit, he was lifted off his paws. He closed his eyes, and when he felt his paws touch ground, he found him self on the sandy shore of the lake. Squirrelflight and Leafpool where nearby, sharing toungues. Leafpool looked anxious and worried, while Squirrelflight seemed curios.

Realizing he was in Leafpool's memory, Jayfeather padded closer to the sisters to hear what they were saying. Squirrelflight ubruptly jumped up in surprise, making Jaypaw believe for a second that she has seen him. Instead, she shrieked, "You and Crowfeather _mated_? When you left together?"

Leafpool looked at her paws. "I thought we weren't going to come back, so it wouldn't matter….and I told myself that I wasn't a medicine cat then."

Jayfeather stared at the two she-cats, mystified, until he realized exactly what they were talking about. No wonder Leafpool and Crowfeather were so tense around each other, Jayfeather reasoned.

Leafpool was still looking at her paws, apparently embarrassed. "There are herbs that can make queens give birth earlier," she meowed, an anxious edge to her voice. "They're usually used if a queen is near to joining StarClan, but they don't harm the queen….Squirrelflight, will you do me a huge favor?" She looked at Squirrelflight, whose tail-tip was nervously quivering. "Squirrelflight, will you take my kits and claim them as you own?" The desperation was clear in both her mew and her eyes as she turned to look at the lake.

Squirrelflight still appeared to be in shock, because it was a few moments before she stammered "O-o-okay."

Leafpool sighed in relief. " I can't thank you enough, Squirrelflight. She started to say something else, but before Jayfeather could figure out what she was meowing, the memory shifted and Jayfeather was whirled into no other place but the ThunderClan nursery, where Squirrelflight was curled up around three kits – him, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, Jayfeather realized with a jolt.

Brambleclaw was sitting next to Squirrelflight, looking nervous and worried. "Why didn't you tell me you were expecting kits?" he asked anxiously. "They – They are mine?"

"Of course, you stupid furball." Squirrelflight licked her mate's ear. " I wasn't sure that I was expecting kits. I was going to ask Leafpool to check in a couple of days. So I went hunting by myself, and started giving birth…..it was lucky that Leafpool was collecting herbs nearby. She said that I started kitting extremely early – look at how tiny these kits are! Leafpool says they'll be fine, though…." Her mew trailed off, and Jayfeather was sure that Brambleclaw had accepted the lie. He had to admit, it was rather well thought out.

"You should eat some borage, Squirrelflight," Leafpool arrived with a mouthful of leaves in her jaws. Jayfeather had smelled the tang of the herbs all the while and suspected that Leafpool had been standing near the nursery entrance for a bit.

The medicine cat dropped the herbs by Squirrelflight's mouth, and bent down on premise of checking the kits, but Jayfeather new that she was actually just trying to spend what little motherly time she could spend with her children – us, Jayfeather realized. _Great StarClan, Leafpool's my mother!_

Leafpool bent down over the kits and licked them each, as if to keep them clean. "Lionkit…..Hollykit…Jaykit…." she quietly mewed.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool's voice brought the young medicine cat back to the present;

Jayfeather shook his head to clear it, and opened his eyes to darkness. He turned around to where he knew Leafpool would be, and stared at her, shocked, but still not realizing the intensity of the situation.

"You _are_ my mother."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**=D Cliffie!**

**Review, please? (And yes, the story's supposed to be a little vague. You should know what's going on.)**

**- Susmita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews!....And sorry that this chapter's so short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather, her eyes wide with shock. "I – How did you know?"

_You just admitted it_. "I looked into your memory," Jayfeather told her in an obvious tone of voice.

"You looked into my – " her ears perked up in surprise. "Jayfeather – do you know what kind of a power that is?"

Jayfeather hissed under his breath. "That's not the point. You're really my mother? And….._Crowfeather's_ my _father_?

Leafpool's silence gave him his answer. _All those times I saw Breezepaw and was glad Crowfeather wasn't _my_ father….he is! _He turned to Leafpool, his mind still buzzing with questions.

"You mated with Crowfeather? _Why_?"

The medicine cat muttered something that sounded like 'You can't help which cat you fall in love with."

"But…when did you run away…and why?"

"It was before you were born," Leafpool meowed.

_Obviously_. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Crowfeather was in a different Clan, and I'm a medicine cat. We wanted to be together and running away was the only way we could. But our loyalty to our clans brought us back to where we belong."

"And then you asked Squirrelflight to pretend your kits were hers."

Leafpool sighed, remorse clear in her mew. "I had to. It was the only way that I – not to mention you and your siblings – could stay in the clan." She leaned over to lick Jayfeather's ear. "Do you forgive me?"

Jayfeather wasn't honestly sure, but he knew one thing was certain. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze needed to know about this. He turned to step out of the medicine cat den, his mind set on finding his brother and sister, though he was certain that they would not be ecstatic when they found out who their parents actually were.

"Where are you going?" Leafpool asked.

"I need to tell Lionblaze and Hollyleaf about this. Your kits should know who their mother – and father- is.

Leafpool sighed, and looked at her paws. "Let them know that I'm sorry." Her meow clearly indicated that she meant it. She turned to her stores of herbs, meaning to sort them. She cleared her throat. "If you find any tansy when you're out, bring some back. After the cats were sick last month, our stores are low."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, but nodded, and padded out to find his siblings. _Great StarClan! Leafpool and Crowfeather are my parents. What next? _But before he could find his littermates, he realized something so important he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.

_Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I are still the three cats in the prophecy!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Review please? (And thanks for reading!)**

**Susmita**


End file.
